Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack.
Description of the Related Technology
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low-power rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, while high-power rechargeable batteries are widely used as a power source for an electric motor of a hybrid vehicle.
Recently, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density has been developed. The high power battery includes a large-capacity battery pack in which a plurality of rechargeable batteries are connected, such as an electric vehicle or the like.
Such a battery pack includes an electrode tab for connecting the rechargeable batteries, and a balancing wire for connecting the electrode tab to a protective circuit board. In this case, the balancing wire is connected to the protective circuit board while being fixed to an end portion of the electrode tab.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it can contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.